Zoey's past
by hOnLoVeR
Summary: Okay im new so be easy please! this is 15 years after she get's marked. What if nothing evil happened? she had a normal life part from the affinities? What if Loren and Heath didn't die? zoey has a 13 year old girl but the problem is who's the father?
1. Chapter 1 something from the past

"Nina darling I have a feeling that we're gonna have to move again," I explained to my confused daughter

"But why mum? I like it here. And we haven't even settled yet"

"Well you know that your father lived in Tulsa well there's a mess I need to fix, and we're safer there…"

"Safe from what?" I could already see the scared expression on her face.

We packed our stuff and moved. We moved during the night and we made sure we were out of sight. On the way to Tulsa I kept checking my rear view mirrors to check if _anything_ was following us.

Okay if you don't know who I am, I'm Zoey Redbird. I was marked when I was 15, Nyx chose me as the gifted one. (So in English that means I have the power to control all the elements: air, water, fire, earth and spirit.) I am now 30, 15 years since I'd been marked. My daughter is 13 years old. When I was first marked I had 1 human boyf, 1 fledgling boyf, 1 adult vamp boyf and an undead dead fledgling. 1 by 1 I fell out with all of them or they basically died. The only 1 I didn't fall out with is…

"MUM BE CAREFUL!"

Wow that really shook me out of my day dreaming. We were already there and I was parallel parking (but as I explained to Nyx when I was first marked that I sucked at parallel parking, even today I still am very very bad!)

"Sorry darling I'm just… just a bit tired."

OH GOD WE'RE HERE TURN THE HELL AROUND ZOEY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!

Once again I was babbling in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I go walking forward nearly there okay what the hell are you thinking Zoey? They probably have new families lives and… well here I go.

"ZOEY!"I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Z YOU'RE BACK!" Oh my god it can't be them.

Suddenly I was engulfed with a huge group hug and a warm familiar scent that I haven't felt in ages.

I looked around and I saw a flash of sacredness in her eyes.

"Guys this is …Nina." I explained.

"And who is she Z?" I heard Damien ask in a confused voice.

"She's my daughter…"

I saw different looks on my friends faces from shocked to giant smiles bigger than the ones I'd seen when they saw me.

"I'm so happy for you Z!" Stevie Rae told me while she hugged Nina.

While they all greeted her I took my chance to see how all my old friends had changed. Wow Stevie Rae hadn't changed a bit curly girly hair cowboy boots and the biggest smile on her face. Damien and Jack (my totally gay friends) they had definitely gotten taller but they looked different they looked more warrior-like, not so much I'm-a-fledgling-that's-just-been-marked. Shaunee and Erin looked the same except they were now wearing higher stilettos than they used to (I don't know how that's possible). And Aphrodite she's totally changed she has brown hair still looks snobby and completely rich but she has a warm aura around her.

Taking me out of my complete babble I felt a touch on my shoulder I turned around…

"STARK!!!!!" I screamed "I can't believe it's you I've missed you so much" I emphasized the 'so'. Once again I saw that cocky grin I loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors note

AUTHERS NOTE

Please Please please please please

Review I am really stuck I have I a giant writers block HELP

Thanks a lot for everything especially : vampluver19 and bunnyz69z

xxxxALEXxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 explain

"I missed you too" I liked the way he was smiling at me it was something ive missed in ages. "And who's this pretty _young_ girl Z?" his tone nonchalant while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well she's… my…she's my…" I stuttered not being able to finish.

Stevie Rae realized and finished it for me.

"She's your…your daughter?" he looked shocked, I wander why.

"Yeah she is, she's my _13 year old _daughter" wow he was cob smacked! His face showed it all.

We stayed silent in the thin awkward air but finally Aphrodite broke the silence.

"So what you doing here Z?" I couldn't tell her the full story in front of Nina so I just said "Is the position of high priestess still available?"

Everyone had giant grins except Nina that had a clueless expression. I hope no one of what I was priestesing. Ok yeah im the most powerful vamp ever and yes my daughter will most certainly get marked! But no in way in hell would I freak my daughter out by telling her that!

The smiles on their faces faded on the way to the (OH GOD_ESS_ IM HERE AGAIN)

Tulsa House of Night!

We past someone on the way to the school I recognized him vaguely; I was trying to see who he was when he turned around…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Zoey long time no see" I heard someone's deep voice calling my name with cautioned tone.

Shit! It can't be no my days going perfect Why? Why? Why?

"Ermm hi professor Night" my tone was completely cold.

Stark realized my awkwardness so he took my hand in his twined our fingers together and said with a cocky smile "goodnight Erik, the priestess, friends and _I _have some catching up to do." And with a little jerk of his chin he said "ohh and have you met Nina?" Wow I could feel the tension in the air.

Damn…" Shaunee said."

…Girl" Erin finished for her."

We finally got to my room but it wasn't my room it was the high priestess Godess help me pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase.

My daughter finally took me out of my babble, "mum what's going on?"

"My darling …emmm Nina don't you know who and what your mother is?"

"No all I know is my grandma is apparently a biatch and my great grandma is brilliant."

All eyes turned to me. Oh-oh what to say what to say " emmm what was I supposed to tell? I wanted my daughter to have a normal life! I know she will get marked but until then it was supposed to be a secret…"

"Im supposed to be marked? What the h-"

I cut her off no matter how confused she is she won't swear in front of me!

"language Nina!" she sighed and my friends burst out into laughter.

At that fledglings past us and looked up at me.

"Is that…"

"No it can't be"

"But it is look…"

They started bowing with their fist over their heart but I didn't let them, instantly I went over to them and said "Do not bow until you are certain of who I am"

"Aren't you Zoey Redbird?"

"The most powerful vamp in the world"

"What are you talking about my mother isn't the most powerful vampire in the world! She's not even a vampire. She's just a normal annoying mother" My daughter said in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me you can't seriously believe that she could _zap_ you with 1 thought?"

"By the way I would never zap anyone" I corrected them even though I knew I could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews I swear they really really help but please give more and more ideas and comments that's what helps a writer be a writer THANKS!!!**

At that Nina fainted. Stark with inhumane (I know we're not human) speed grabbed her just before she hit the ground. At the same moment he picked her up hundreds of fledglings rushed up gazing at my un-normalness.

"Nothing to see here people go back to your dorms'" A man with a deep sexy voice…WAIT deep sexy! LOREN BLAKE! Can my day get any worse?

"Zoey Redbird" He bowed deeply then stared into with eyes with complete sadness "I see you've returned to us. I hope it's not a short visit?"

NO I thought to myself I love Stark _but you've only been with him for 5 minutes_ NO I do I've known it my whole life whether I've been with him or not!

Stark noticed my brain babble so he answered Loren: "Ye-ah she's gonna stay here but first _we_ need to put Nina to bed then _we_ need to catch up"

"Yeh exactly so I _might_ see you around" I said bluntly.

_I saw his sadness in his sexy eyes _but what did he think he could use me for sex then get back to his lovely Neferet and expect me to forgive him.

Stark gently put Nina on a bench. Put his arms round my waist bringing me closer to him than I already was then he entwined our fingers and kissed my top lip sweetly but it wasn't a hah-she's-mine-not-your's kiss it was more a I'm-so-glad-your-back kiss. Wow I need a therapist! I trailed his patterns of tattoos on his forehead while he tickled my hand with his. At that Loren probably got a bit to jealous for him to handle and started walking away.

I know he's now like I don't know 500 but he is still hot…

I wander if the twins were reading my mind because at that they said.

"He's still so damn…" Shaunne

"…fine!" Erin

Nina stirred so Stark pulled away and said go to the Dining hall I'll meet you there when Nina wakes up I don't want her to wake up in your dorm and have no idea where she is" _Stark I love you so much you're the best my mind screamed!_

"I think I should go with you that way I'll know where my _new_ dorm actually is and I think it's better if she wakes up with someone that she's known for a while."

"You guys carry on we'll meet you up there" Stark called back while we walked back.

"Oki Im so glad your back Z" Stevie Rae shouted.

"Yeh we've missed you" Erin and shaunne joined in the shouting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina POV**

I woke up in a pretty room very elegant. What a thirst I spotted a fridge so I quickly walked over to it with haste and opened it.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What's wrong?" A handsome man rushed in he looked familiar.

"Who are you" I stepped back while saying what I thought were the words coming out of my quivering mouth.

"Nina im Stark I'm…your…" he looked confused when he was about to say something.

"You're my?" I was getting very confused and it was pissing me off.

At that mum burst out of the toilet and said "What happened? Are you okay Nina?"

While looking at the so-called Stark guy with a questioning look.

"I dunno I heard a scream burst in and she just asked me who I am?" the last part sounded like a question ok seriously im getting confused what the hell is going on!

"Ohh well Stark is just…is just…" she paused thinking worriedly.

"Wait" I said impatiently "you said that we came here to find my father?"

"Yes I said that Nina" she looked at Stark with eyes that looked like she was about to cry.

"Is this so-called Stark guy MY FATHER?!"

Stark looked at her with the same questioning look I had on my face.

**STARK POV**

Oh my goddess! Am I a father to such a beautiful creature.

"Well Zoey am I her father?" I said with a hard tone.

Tears started to fill her eyes…

**HAHAHAHAHA I ended with a cliff hanger well I can't update very soon going camping so you'll just have to wait till Tuesday **

**Love xxxALEXxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina POV**

I woke up in a pretty room very elegant. What a thirst I spotted a fridge so I quickly walked over to it with haste and opened it.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What's wrong?" A handsome man rushed in he looked familiar.

"Who are you" I stepped back while saying what I thought were the words coming out of my quivering mouth.

"Nina im Stark I'm…your…" he looked confused when he was about to say something.

"You're my?" I was getting very confused and it was pissing me off.

At that mum burst out of the toilet and said "What happened? Are you okay Nina?"

While looking at the so-called Stark guy with a questioning look.

"I dunno I heard a scream burst in and she just asked me who I am?" the last part sounded like a question ok seriously im getting confused what the hell is going on!

"Ohh well Stark is just…is just…" she paused thinking worriedly.

"Wait" I said impatiently "you said that we came here to find my father?"

"Yes I said that Nina" she looked at Stark with eyes that looked like she was about to cry.

"Is this so-called Stark guy MY FATHER?!"

Stark looked at her with the same questioning look I had on my face.

**STARK POV**

Oh my goddess! Am I a father to such a beautiful creature.

"Well Zoey am I her father?" I said with a hard tone.

Tears started to fill her eyes…

**HAHAHAHAHA I ended with a cliff hanger well I can't update very soon going camping so you'll just have to wait till Tuesday **

**Love xxxALEXxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for waiting people but try to review more often that's the only way I can carry on !!!!!!**

**ZOEY POV**

Oh god_dess_ what have I got myself into…

Before my mouth did something stupid and open I ran out of the room faster than an arrow but as I expected Stark hadn't only just grown taller he'd also gotten faster. So that meant he could catch me if he wanted to. I wasn't surprised when he caught me but I think Nina was because she gasped.

"Stark let me go I need to go" I struggled for him to let me go.

"Zoey I've waited for 13 years for you and NOW I find out I might be her father!" he took a breathe and carried on before I could answer "Z I've loved you since the first time I saw you! I stayed single just in case you came back, I still am your warrior I've held my vow"

"But Stark I don't know whether she's yours or not…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ppl's thnx for reviewing I'd like to thank "****xxjasiixx" the most so THNX!**

**Im sorry for the confusion of chapter 8 I just uploaded the wrong one I hope you'll like this chapter. But I am sorry that if I don't reach 20-25 reviews I won't carry on writing the story... a writer needs inspiration :D!**

**Stark POV**

"Zoey I don't give a damn weather or not she's mine not any more..." I ran out. I couldn't bare it any more. I know that I will regret what I just said and sadly it will hurt Zoey but I'm not thinking straight, can you blame me?

**Zoey POV**

"Nina Stay here ill be right back just sit down on that comfy chair and get some water in that fridge," pointing at the fridge that was full of water not blood "and if you need anything call my mob." I left her alone...

I couldn't help worrying about everyone, literally everyone but mainly Nina and Stark…

"Ohh sorry" I bashed into someone…some boy…. Some man… some ERIK!?

"No need to apologize priestess" he said in a snobbish voice I didn't recognize. "So what are you doing here al alone so close to dawn? Were you not with that girl…emm…what's her name…ahh Nina?" he asked with a questioning look, _I've missed so much_, NO he's a possessive jerk, _but maybe he's changed! _

"Yes her name is Nina by the way if I may ask. Why are you out so late?" I answered and thus stopped my mental babbling.

"To tell you the truth I do not know I was lying in bed thinking about … well about someone" he took a breath and carried on "and my feet led me here" he tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't work.

He took a step closer to me closing the space between us I didn't move what was I getting myself into....?!

He came into kiss me…

"NO" I pushed him away before his lips could caress mine "Ive just got here and you're already letting yourself into my world!" I screamed "your not and I repeat not going near me and my daughter ever again" he just changed his tone from anger to confusion/shock "you lost your right when you started being a possessive jerk!"

All he could say was "your daughter?"

**STARKS POV**

All I could feel was longing and randomly it changed to pure anguish…wait these aren't my feelings… there Zoeys….ZOEY!

"Nina stay here Im going to look for your mother" she stayed on the bed speechless not knowing what to say. She finally got the enough strength to nod and I was off like an arrow shot from my own bow!

I knew immediately where Zoey was my oath was _worn out_ but not useless. I knew one day soon I would have to give my vows to her once again _if she gave me permission._

"ERIK GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled hurling myself in front of Zoey protecting her from any danger she _might_ be in.

"My lady" I turned my speech to her and bowed respectfully "are you okay? I felt anger and …"

"Yes Im fine" she told me taking a breath "you were right I was angry" she looked directly at Erik and back to me "Erik has not _yet_" she said the last word quietly so that it could only reach my ears "done me any harm, we were having a talk that turned into something else…"

"What the hell! What the hell! How could you be here she was running FROM you!" that hurt but I would never let that butt know it, "I didn't harm Zoey I was just going to give Zoey a welcome back _kissss_" I felt a tremble when he said kiss he hissed it.

"Yeah Erik 'cos that's not bad at all right?!" she said rhetorically

"You tried to do what Erik?" I didn't expect an answer but I definitely got one.

"She is my A-Zoey! I have all reason to ki_ssss_ her a welcome back!" what did he nearly call her _A-ya?_ "She just got a bit…how would you say it" he hesitated "a bit caught off guard."

"Well whatever Good night Mr. night!" and she took my hand firmly in her's and walked away without saying another word not even one glimpse behind us.

Okay I have four things im positive of

1. Erik isn't who he seems to be

2. Zoey didn't come here just because she was running from something

3. Zoey definitely felt in danger when she was with Erik!

4. I need to find who Erik is Why Zoey cam here and why she felt in danger! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Your very lucky because Im gonna give you one more chapter before you decide if I shall carry on if you bother to give me reviews say yes if you want me to carry on or no if you think the story is bad…**

**STARK POV**

I put my arm around her shoulders to warm her up she was freezing (which is definitely not normal for a vamp.)

"Tell fire to warm you up your freezing" I said to get rid of our awkward silence.

"I can not use my gifts for my special use!" she practically just spat it out shouted it at me, Im like half a meter away from her. WOW I hadn't realised I was! "How about you warm me up" she nudged my side.

"Zoey I need to ask your 2 things none of them easier than the other…" I asked scared of the answer she would give me.

Zoey stopped me, took my hand and shaped it against her's "Stark I've felt a connection ever since well you …."

"Died?" I finished for her.

"Yeh that I swore to you then that I'd never forget you I have still kept my promise" OhMyGoddess she's the best in the universe. Yes I know it's corny but it's the truth. "So YES my answer is YES ask me whatever whenever"

I took a deep breathe and said "the first thing is why did you come here I know it wasn't just because you wanted to find Nina's dad so just tell me why?"

"to tell you the truth I have no damn clue why," I gave her a confused look "I no it sounds weird but it's the truth I seriously don't know" I started to understand.

She hesitated so I said "go on I trust what your saying is the truth so just spit It out."

"well you know very well that if it wasn't for the super vamp instincts Nyx gave me I wouldn't have got through anything and I probably wouldn't be alive today, so basically I felt unsafe and like someone was watching me each time I turned around I knew with all my heart that it wasn't safe for Nina to be without vamp protection." She ended and started taking short breathes to catch her breath.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted she started to giggle finally I got a laugh out of her. Ive been waiting ages to here her laugh again how beautiful it sounded.

"So what was the second my made-to-make-me-giggle warrior hehehe" she laughed again.

"Well that's it" I answered.

"What you making me giggle?" she was completely confused but she had a little cocky grin behind that confusion, who does that remind me of? Hehe.

" No the warrior thing even though it holds strong it was my first time and now I know what im getting myself into" she started to tear up " our actual bind is strong without my warrior oath and with it stronger and renewing it will increase it so strongly you will feel it as well" I took her hand in mine knelt down and kissed it " I love you Zoey redbird do you give me permission for me to give you my oath again My Lady, My High Priestess, My Zoey!?"

"So is it a yes or no?" I bowed respectfully "my Lady…"

"STARK!" she sounded like hurt.

"What? What have I done?" I was completely shocked at how hard my tone was.

"Help me please…" she sounded completely desperate.

"What what's wrong?" at that I caught her she was fainting.


	12. Chapter 12

**ZOEY POV**

I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me now… wait that's not a woman (well it is but) its … NYX!

"Nyx?!" I was shocked to see her "why am I here?" I got up and bowed respectfully.

"My daughter do not rush into Questions if you know their answers…" I voice is so beautiful.

"You have a point I know why I am here it is because…" I knew I had it.

"Go on you know it" Nyx said

"It is because …" it was on the tip of my tongue spit it out girl!

"Go on" Nyx urged me.

"It … is… because … you-will-tell-me-the-honest-truth" I took a deep breathe "and you will give me hints of what there is to come in the near future."

"Yes my daughter that's it!" she smiled warmly at me.

"But Nyx why is it that normally I come here because like Im close to death but I wasn't this time and normally when I come I feel happy, but when I came here I felt sad helpless scared…?"

"Well you were not given these" she pointed at my over grown marks "for nothing you there is dark evil that once fell from my side and has now taken the form of one of your _friends. _I made you feel like that to remind you how you will feel if you ever give into my fallen _friend!_" She bowed and carried on "good luck."

And at that she disappeared.

And I was back at home with my warrior holding me worriedly…

"ZOEY" he screamed worriedly.

"Yeh" I said weakly not knowing my own strength.

"Are you okay?" he sounded extremely worried…

"Yes" He still didn't get what I was saying.

"Yes Stark" I repeated quickly after. Okay seriously I'm the one that just fainted not him I wander if he understands maybe a few more hints will give him a clue of what I'm talking about.

"I know your fine Zoey you've said it twice." He helped me up supporting my elbow and keeping me steady with his strong muscular arms when I was already up.

"STARK YES!" I screamed at him. He looked completely confused, like you had just told him what e = mc2 means. I really think he's clueless his expression still hadn't changed.

"Stark" I explained calmly "what was the last thing you asked me?"

His expressions changed from confusion to mouthing 'ohhh' but not actually saying it and then to his cocky smile I LOVED SO DAMN MUCH!

Like he was ready my mind he said "I love you so damn much Zoey Redbird you seriously don't know how much you are in my world!"

He had realised I started to cry, actually I hadn't realised until he closed the gap between and said "Zoey don't cry there's nothing to be sad about for _once_ in your life nothing bad has happened don't cry please, you'll make me cry and you don't want your manly muscular hottie of a warrior crying do you?" it was a rhetorical question but his cocky grin was back.

Once again he closed the remaining gap between us so that he could rap his arms around me and said "Zoey Redbird do you except my warrior oath so that you will be protected by me the best I can weather its my last breath or not?!" Oh my Goddess he's sooo awwww!

"Yes I do except your oath you are honestly the best warrior anyone could have!" I returned his smile and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes… but it was soon over stark lifted my chin up and caressed my lips with his and there we were back in my old school but no more a student worried if she could be normal now a HIGH PRIESTESS kissing her warrior. I pulled away from him taking a breath and said "I think this is the most normal moment I have ever had!"

And as I expected his cocky grin had to match with a cocky comment "well if you like normal I can give you some more if you want!" he pulled me close to him again and gave me some more normal _I could get used to this normal thing_.

"Ek-hum" I heard a familiar voice.

But I didn't want to stop kissing Stark, I _never_ wanted my normalness to end so I just didn't. 

I could feel Starks hesitation when I didn't stop but he didn't mind he was happy me doing this but just shocked that I had changed so much. When he was right when I was younger I got so embarrassed when I was kissing someone and caught but now I couldn't care less.

"Ek-Hum!" Again!? He sounded familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Okay can you please mind your own buis…" I started to turn around and shut up when I was fully in view of who it was.

"Ermm Professor Blake…" I trailed off.

"Zoey you have known me far too long to call me Professor Blake" he looked at me with hurt eyes that were screaming _IM SO SORRY! _"That hurts me Zoey even when you were a student you called me Loren…"

I was about to answer when Stark interrupted me "Well you shouldn't have used her for Neferet should you!" He let go of me and stepped closer to Loren "Do you really expect to have sex with Zoey for whatever twisted reason you had then make her" he pointed at me I think I went red because I was feeling very hot "the most powerful beautiful sweetest vamp on earth and make her think you love her" he took a breathe again and stepped one more step towards him "Do you know all her friends turned against her because of YOU!" He was now pushing his index finger into his chest, "Why do you think she left this place!?"

I was getting ready for a mass of fighting between the guy that once hurt me and the guy that loved me truly but no instead of defending himself Loren merely pushed away Starks finger from his chest, looked away from us and said "I know…" me and Stark were gob smacked we didn't have a word to say _de he really mean that?_ Of course not! _But maybe he did?!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing ppl it really does help Ive decided to carry on with the story! XD. SPECIAL THANKS TO: vampluver19 jus2read and nyxs,special,fledging.**

**Well here goes the story. Btw it may be a short one because I got to do my homework…**

**Stark POV**

Wow! _I wasn't expecting that maybe he was just influenced by Neferet_ but he hurt Zoey, _maybe I should talk to him and see what's what?! _

Zoey was about to speak but I cut her up and said "What?" completely confused.

Zoey didn't say she was angry at me nor show any sign that she was she merely nodded her head and made sounds of agreements.

"There's nothing to understand I just said that I know…" are my ears okay? Did I hear him properly? Of course I knew him as a teacher but knowing him was different and apparently he was definitely not nice.

"But I will say something, and I seriously do not want neither of you to answer, I will walk away straight after I say it…" he took a deep breath and carried on " ohh and I mean every singe word I say…" he took another breathe as if it hurt him, slowly and looked straight into Zoeys eyes while putting his arm over his chest and said

"I'm sorry Zoey Redbird…" and he walked away.

**Zoey POV**

**"**WHAT?!" Stark was about to say the same thing but I beat it to him and I couldn't help but laugh a tiny winy bit. I carried on with my point, "Loren seriously you're kidding right?" it was rhetorical but he answered.

"No it's not! I _promise_ it isn't…" he paused "I know you weren't like Damien and read your fledgling handbook every morning but you should know out of everyone that a promise can not be a lie, well not from a vamp nor a fledgling!" he paused and then said "so please let me leave with dignity at least…"

"What do you mean leave?" wait he's just said 'Im sorry' and now he's telling me he's leaving _me! _I mean here!

"Yes" he tried to sound nonchalant but he definitely didn't! "That's what I was going to say…" he took a deep breath, this time im sure it hurt him, "So… Bye I guess" and he started to walk away…

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
